Back to Beginning: Toward the Long-Last
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Seperti yang bisa diduga, ini hanyalah langkah awal dari kebersamaan menuju keabadian di antara keduanya. / "… bantu aku untuk membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha sebagaimana janjimu dulu!" / A sequel to 'Back to Beginning'.


… _Mungkin sekitar tiga hari setelah surat ini sampai di tanganmu (jika perkiraanku tak meleset), aku akan datang ke tempatmu._

 _Kuharap kau sedang tak menjalani misi saat itu._

* * *

 **BACK TO BEGINNING: TOWARD THE LONG-LAST**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Note: A bit rush. A bit cliff hanger. Rate T semi M for the last part. XD**_

 _ **A sequel from a fanfiction titled Back to Beginning**_

 _~As this fic won the poll I opened in my other fict titled_ 'Life Goes On and On!'~

 _ **Hope you enjoy reading this!**_

* * *

Alis mata Yamanaka Ino mengernyit. Ia sudah membaca ulang surat terakhir yang ia terima dari sang kekasih untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak ada yang berubah. Tak ada pesan rahasia, pun ia tak salah membaca keterangan waktu yang tertera dalam surat.

Namun demikian, sosok Uchiha Sasuke masih tak terlihat di mana-mana di sekitar Konoha. Padahal, sudah lewat beberapa hari dari waktu perjanjian.

 _Menjengkelkan!_

Ino mengerucutkan bibir sementara ia meremas surat dari Sasuke dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dari posisi berbaring. Begitu ia melihat bahwa lemparannya masuk sempurna ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di sebelah pintu kamar, ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke depan tempat sampah tersebut. Selama beberapa saat ia berdiri sembari memandangi remasan kertas surat yang berada di bagian teratas di antara tumpukan sampah kering lainnya.

Tangannya terulur pada kertas surat tersebut, memperbaiki bentuknya serapi yang ia bisa, dan meletakkanya kembali di atas meja—ditumpuk buku tebal agar kekucelannya bisa sedikit lebih menghilang.

 _Sayang, ah._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino sudah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh ini selama empat tahun. Bukan waktu yang terbilang sebentar. Tentu saja hubungan semacam ini tidak mudah. Apalagi, bisa dibilang, tak benar ada kata-kata yang saling mengikat satu sama lain.

Yah, Sasuke memang pernah meminta Ino untuk menjadi miliknya, tapi Ino tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas waktu itu. Dan bahkan setelah beberapa kali pertemuan pun, tak ada lagi kelanjutan dari pembicaraan saat itu. Seolah semua dibiarkan mengalir apa adanya.

Pikiran Ino bergulir ke masa lalu sementara kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan menuju ke gedung Hokage. Angin semilir membantunya mengenang beberapa hal mengenai Sasuke.

Akibat perbuatan Sasuke di masa lalu, ada saat-saat genting ketika muncul pembicaraan mengenai hukuman mati bagi laki-laki tersebut. Namun tidak. Sasuke masih punya tugas di dunia ini. Ia lolos dari hukuman mati.

Meskipun demikian, Sasuke tak serta-merta bebas tanpa hukuman. Pertama, ia sempat mengalami amnesia parsial—sesuatu yang diam-diam Ino amini karena berkat itulah keduanya menjadi dekat. Walau hilangnya ingatan itu tak serta-merta mengganggu fisik Sasuke, tapi ada saat-saat berat ketika akhirnya semua ingatan itu kembali dan menguak luka yang berusaha Sasuke kubur.

Ino menghela napas. Alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam saat ingatannya membawanya ke saat-saat kelam lainnya. Saat-saat … Sasuke kehilangan lengan kanannya.

Mungkin itu hukuman yang setimpal bagi Sasuke—atau setidaknya, Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke ingin berpikir demikian. Ino ingat, ia pernah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Haruno Sakura dibimbing oleh Senju Tsunade telah berhasil mengembangkan suatu _jutsu_ untuk menyambung lengan buatan. Dan seingat Ino juga, Sasuke tak merespons apa-apa soal informasi yang satu itu. Sampai saat-saat mereka bertemu dalam selang waktu empat tahun ini pun, Sasuke masih juga tak memiliki lengan kanan.

Jika itu pilihan Sasuke, Ino tak akan memaksanya. Yaa, kalau Sasuke sendiri tak merasa kesusahan melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan satu tangan, ia tak berhak mengoceh macam-macam, 'kan? Lagi pula, dalam keadaan susah, ia sudah berjanji akan membantu Sasuke sebisanya.

 _Tapi laki-laki itu memang gengsinya tinggi, 'kan? Dia nggak pernah meminta bantuanku sekali pun!_

Tanpa Ino sadari, ia sudah berada di Gedung Hokage. Meski kenyataannya sejak masuk tadi, ia beberapa kali bertukar sapa dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal, pikirannya seakan absen sampai ia berada di ruangan Hokage.

"Oh, Ino. Kau sudah datang."

Ino mengangguk dan menutup pintu dengan berhati-hati. Baiklah, mari lupakan tentang Sasuke. Hokage memanggilnya, pasti ada suatu keperluan yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. Dengan kata lain: sebuah misi.

Tebakan Ino tak salah.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Di suatu bar yang jaraknya sekitar satu setengah hari dari desa Konoha, Ino tampak tenang duduk di depan meja panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan bartendernya. Ia memesan satu gelas _cocktail_ dan duduk menyamping, menumpangkan satu kakinya di kaki lain—seakan ingin memamerkan _high_ - _heels_ tujuh sentimeter berwarna keemasan tersebut.

Ino sengaja memilih pakaian yang cukup memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh. Sebuah mini dress ketat berwarna hitam yang dihiasi ornamen berkilauan. Anting-anting panjang berwarna keemasan ikut bergerak tatkala kepala Ino menoleh—perhatiannya teralih dari lantai dansa.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ino menyangga kepala dengan tangan—bersikap sesantai mungkin. Tak sulit baginya untuk memulai percakapan.

"Sendirian saja, Tuan?"

Bagaikan sudah menunggu, pria yang bertubuh tak terlampau tinggi itu tersenyum sebagai respons. Ia menyalakan cerutunya sebelum menjawab,

"Ah, aku tak pernah membawa pasangan setiap datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Ino menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum sinis. "Oh?" katanya dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda.

"Bukan hal mengherankan, 'kan? Di tempat seperti ini, justru banyak perempuan-perempuan sepertimu …."

Ino belum akan menjawab.

"Jalang-jalang yang menunggu untuk … kau tahulah," ujar si pria paruh yang diikuti tawa menggelegar. Perut bulatnya sampai terlihat bergoncang—segitu puasnya ia tertawa akan lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu tersebut. Asap cerutu memperburuk situasi.

 _Ah, bangsat!_

Namun, Ino balik tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengibaskan tangan dengan gerakan angkuh—mengusir sebagian asap yang menerjang wajahnya tanpa izin.

"Di antara para jalang pun, ada jalang yang berkelas. Yang tak mau dengan sembarang orang."

"Hm?"

"Anda tak cukup meyakinkanku, Tuan," ujar Ino sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

Sang pria paruh baya awalnya hanya terdiam. Ia pun meletakkan cerutunya di atas asbak sebelum ia menyodorkan gelas pada Ino hingga kedua gelas itu memperdengarkan suara berdenting saat beradu. Keduanya kemudian menyisip minumannya sebelum kembali pada percakapan.

"Apa maksudmu aku tak cukup meyakinkan?"

Ino menggerakkan tangan, menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Aku sudah sering melihat dan mendengar," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil, "banyak laki-laki yang seolah orang berada—bermulut besar. Berharap dengan itu para wanita akan terkesan akan dapat diajak tidur dengan mudah."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Nona Jalang yang—eh—merasa dirinya berkelas."

Ino tersenyum manis—terlalu manis. Tentu saja, dibuat-buat. Diamat-amatinya pria berwajah tak menarik tersebut. Kepalanya sudah botak di bagian atas, menyisakan rambut berwarna cokelat pudar di sekitar telinga.

"Kalau aku boleh menduga," sambung Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah si pria, "profesi Anda ini … berhubungan dengan dunia obat-obatan, eh?"

Mata pria itu menyipit. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Cerutu yang Anda hisap tadi, bukan sembarang cerutu," jawab Ino cepat. "Yah, kalaupun bukan, Anda pasti punya hubungan baik dengan orang-orang yang bergerak di dunia itu hingga bisa mendapat cerutu spesial seperti itu."

"Pengetahuanmu cukup luas juga, eh?"

"Dari kecil aku terbiasa membantu orang tuaku untuk mencari tanaman herbal di hutan~!" _Yah, sebagai ninja medis pun kebiasaan ini sangat membantu._ "Dan karenanya aku pun punya beberapa relasi yang bekerja di bidang obat-obatan."

"Lalu? Kau masih meragukanku? Kau tidak tahu, dari menjual obat-obatan—"

"Justru itu~! Pekerjaan di bidang ini bukan tak mempunyai risiko. Tak semua orang percaya begitu saja pada tabib yang sekadar lewat. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit bagus mulai bermunculan. Tentu saja rumah sakit mempunyai tim peracik obatnya sendiri." Ino tersenyum sembari mengusapkan telunjuk ke gelas _cocktail_ -nya. "Pekerjaan menjual obat … menjadi sangat sulit akhir-akhir ini, bukan?"

Pria itu bergeming. Meskipun demikian, Ino melihat raut tak senang di wajahnya. Ah, jangan terburu-buru. Ikannya baru saja mendekati kail, kalau ia gegabah, ia akan pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Nah, permisi. Saya harus ke kamar kecil sebentar …."

Ino pun meloncat turun dari kursinya. Melenggang dengan gerakan anggun, ia pun meninggalkan sang pria begitu saja dan masuk ke toilet wanita yang penerangannya terbilang remang.

Sang dara Yamanaka memandangi dirinya di cermin toilet. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali semua percakapannya dengan Hokage.

Misi kali ini hanyalah mencari informasi.

Kasus pencurian benda-benda keramat dan bersejarah dari beberapa desa.

Dari beberapa keterangan yang didapat, waktu pencurian bertepatan dengan adanya kedatangan rombongan karavan. Tentu saja, pemeriksaan pada rombongan karavan itu sudah dilakukan. Sayang, hasilnya nihil. Benda-benda keramat dan bersejarah yang hilang itu tak ditemukan saat pemeriksaan. Rombongan karavan itu pun dinyatakan bebas.

Namun, salah satu penduduk di satu desa akhirnya membeberkan satu kenyataan lagi. Pada hari terjadinya pencurian, ada penjual obat yang sudah menjadi langganan desa. Tentu saja, karena sudah langganan, tak ada seorang pun yang menaruh curiga. Tapi informasi ini sangat berharga. Lalu, setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ada dugaan kuat bahwa rombongan karavan dan si penjual obat ini memiliki suatu hubungan.

Mata kebiruan Ino sesaat berkilat saat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sebuah senyum angkuh terpampang di sana.

Ia bisa saja menggunakan _shintenshin_ , lalu pulang dan memberi laporan pada Tsunade. Lalu setelahnya, mereka akan membentuk tim untuk membekuk sang penjahat. Namun, terlalu lama, bukan?

Ino membiarkan tangannya dibasuh air mengalir dari keran. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah tisu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di pojokan.

Pria itu tak terlihat kuat. Dugaan Ino, pria itu akan menggunakan suatu obat-obatan untuk membuat Ino melemah. Lalu ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak bertanggungjawab pada Ino. Ino sudah memancing amarahnya, tentu ia tak akan melepaskan Ino begitu saja, 'kan?

"Oh, Anda masih di sini, Tuan?"

"Yah, karena kupikir-pikir, kau tidak buruk sebagai teman minum—"

"Apa sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini memang wanita yang berkelas, Tuan?" jawab Ino dengan tangan yang terletak di dadanya. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menutupi suatu wujud keangkuhan.

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menghisap cerutunya kembali. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkan satu gelas yang tampaknya baru pada Ino.

"Kutraktir."

"Baik sekali!" jawab Ino dengan nada yang terdengar begitu genit—begitu mengundang. Seolah-olah, ia hanyalah si sombong yang bodoh.

Oh, tidak. Pria itu tak perlu bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang aktris yang andal. Seorang _kunoichi_ yang terlatih.

Ino pun mendekatkan gelas tersebut pada bibirnya.

 _Ah, bau ini. Obat yang akan membuatku kehilangan kesadaran, 'kah? Bagaimana dengan rasanya?_

Ino pun mencicipi minumannya secara berhati-hati sembari membuat beberapa pertimbangan. Begitu dirasanya yakin, ia pun melanjutkan aktingnya.

"Aku merasa, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan!"

"Begitukah?"

"Tidakkah Anda berpikir demikian, Tuan?"

"Yaah—sepertinya memang demikian. Seperti perkataanmu."

Dengan kedua tangan, Ino kemudian menutup wajah. Ia sedikit menekan-nekan pelipisnya. Ia pun kemudian terhuyung dan sedikit mengempaskan diri dari kursi.

Ino sesaat bisa melihat laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum puas. Huh, harusnya Ino yang tersenyum. Bukankah dugaannya tak salah?

"Nona? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Dibiarkannya laki-laki itu mendekat pada Ino yang sudah menyangga tubuhnya menggunakan kaki kursi. Begitu keduanya sudah berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat—saat sang pria mencoba merangkul Ino untuk mengangkatnya berdiri—Ino dengan cepat membuat segel dan memindahkan jiwanya sendiri pada tubuh sang pria.

Tubuh asli Ino sendiri seketika lunglai. Yang tersisa hanyalah laki-laki pendek bertubuh tambun yang menyeringai puas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" tanya sang bartender berusaha mengonfirmasi. Meskipun demikian, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa bartender tersebut berniat membantu sang perempuan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Yah, mungkin uang sudah berbicara.

"Ya, sama sekali tak ada masalah. Aku hanya perlu membawanya pulang, 'kan?" Sekali lagi, tawa menggelegar yang tak asing membahana di bar yang tak seberapa besar tersebut.

Tubuh Ino yang tak sadarkan diri pun perlahan dibawa keluar dari bar.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Tak ada masalah berarti dalam perjalanan pulang. Berkat berbagai informasi yang ia peroleh dengan merasuki tubuh dan menginfiltrasi ingatan sang penjual obat, Ino berhasil sampai di sebuah rumah mewah yang memakan waktu hanya sekitar satu jam dengan kereta kuda. Berhubung kereta kuda tersebut adalah transportasi pribadi milik sang penjual obat, selama perjalanan pun Ino sekali lagi melancarkan aksinya dan memancing para bawahan—sang kusir dan pelayan pribadinya—untuk membuka mulut. Rekaman dinyalakan dan bukti pun sudah ia dapatkan.

Tinggal benda-benda keramat yang menjadi masalah. Namun, persoalan itu pun selesai. Ino sudah mendapat gambaran pasti di mana laki-laki ini menyembunyikannya.

"Perempuan ini lebih berat dari dugaanku! Hahaha!" keluh Ino saat ia mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. _Sial! Ternyata aku memang harus diet lagi!_

"Apa perlu bantuan, Tuan?"

Ino menepis tangan sang pelayan. "Jangan sentuh! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Lalu dengan satu tawa yang diatur agar terdengar lebih mesum, Ino pun membawa tubuhnya sendiri ke kamar milik sang penjual obat. "Katakan pada semua orang agar jangan ada yang menggangguku malam ini. Sudah lama aku tak bersenang-senang karena itu aku tak mau acaraku malam ini terganggu untuk alasan apa pun!"

Satu perintah dan sang pelayan yang tampak efisien itu langsung memohon diri. Hari sudah begitu larut, nyaris tak ada suara-suara lainnya. Ino berpikir bahwa ia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari kediaman ini begitu misinya selesai.

"Haaah!"

Ia meletakkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjang besar yang ada di ruangan itu dengan berhati-hati. Ia sedikit menunduk dan bersiap untuk membentuk segel.

"Baiklah, saatnya kembali ke tubuh asal dan …."

Mendadak saja, suatu keributan dari luar kamar tertangkap pendengaran Ino. Tubuhnya menegang sementara telinganya berusaha menangkap tiap-tiap suara yang ada. Pertarungan, teriakan, benda jatuh berdebum, derap langkah mendekat …

… lalu pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba.

Ino terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Belum sempat ia bersuara, ia melihat sosok di hadapannya menaruh perhatian pada tubuh seorang perempuan yang tampak lelap di atas ranjang. Seketika, mata pemuda di hadapannya itu pun berubah.

"Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini sebelum aku memberikanmu mimpi buruk yang tak pernah hilang?"

Ino ingin tertawa. Sejenak, ia berniat mengerjai pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tapi rasanya, situasi sekarang tak memungkinkan—terlalu berisiko. Ino pun menampik pemikiran yang menyenangkan tersebut. Ia tak mau cari gara-gara dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tampak serius.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sasuke?" ujar Ino akhirnya. Ia memang belum kembali ke wujud asal, tapi ia cukup yakin bahwa Sasuke akan segera mengenalinya.

Sesuai dugaan, ketegangan yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke mereda. Matanya kembali menjadi sekelam malam—meski alisnya tampak mengernyit dalam.

"Ino?"

Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, lalu menyeringai lebar. Bagaikan kebiasaan, Ino menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan sebagian rambut ke telinga—hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia belum ada di tubuhnya sendiri. Untuk mengurangi rasa malu, Ino sedikit menggaruk kepala di bagian atas telinganya.

"Ya. Ini aku," jawab Ino. "Hokage memberiku misi untuk menyelidiki pencurian benda pusaka yang mendadak hilang dari beberapa desa." Selesai menjelaskan, Ino memilih berkacak pinggang. Oh, ia sudah sangat ingin mendengar alasan dari sang Uchiha—alasan yang membuatnya mangkir dari janji untuk bertemu Ino.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Yah," ujar Sasuke sembari mengusap tengkuknya, "kurang lebih. Sebelum itu, Ino … apa kau nggak bisa kembali ke tubuh asalmu terlebih dahulu?"

Ino hampir menyemburkan tawa. Pantas saja Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah. Tapi memang tubuh laki-laki paruh baya ini sama sekali tak menarik, ya!

"Padahal dia lucu, 'kan?" ujar Ino sambil meloloskan satu tawa kecil. Ia sudah bersiap di depan tubuhnya sendiri. Berancang-ancang untuk membentuk segel.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu. Seleramu jadi berubah atau bagaimana?"

"Apa boleh buat, orang yang menjanjikan datang untuk menemuiku tidak datang-datang meski sudah kutunggu-tunggu. Bukankah lebih baik sedikit bersenang-senang dengan pria berumur yang tampak kesepian?"

"Kau tak serius kan—"

Ino mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Oh, ya. Di balik tawa dan sikap santainya, Ino bukan tak menyimpan perasaan kesal. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa saat ini, tempat ini, sebetulnya bukan kondisi yang tepat untuk membiarkan emosi menguasai.

" _Kai_!"

Ino melepaskan _jutsu_ -nya dan kembali ke tubuhnya yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang. Tubuh montok sang penjual obat pun jatuh berdebum di lantai saat jiwa yang bertanggungjawab atas kesadarannya belum dapat muncul. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu—dibantu Ino—untuk mengikat tubuh sang penjahat dengan tali yang dialiri _chakra_.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka bekerja dalam diam. Ino pun tak berniat menghancurkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ino," Sasuke-lah yang akhirnya pertama membuka suara, "dengar, aku min—"

Penjelasan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara teriakan perempuan dan suara benda hancur. Baik Sasuke maupun Ino langsung menoleh ke arah luar.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo …," gumam Sasuke lirih sebelum ia melesat keluar meninggalkan Ino.

Dada Ino sedikit berdenyut tak nyaman. Langkahnya sesaat terhenti. Bukan karena pergerakannya terhalangi oleh _high-heels_ yang tengah ia kenakan. Ino sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sepatu model ini, ia bisa saja berlari seperti biasa jika ia mau. Namun, sesuatu di dasar hatinya seolah memaksa untuk diam dan menunggu.

Diam.

Dan menunggu.

Lalu, dengan gerakan perlahan—seakan enggan—ia pun mulai menyusuri jejak yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Ia tak beranjak jauh dari pintu saat menyaksikan pertarungan yang tak begitu imbang itu terjadi. Ia tak perlu turun tangan.

Sasuke—dan Tim Taka—saja sudah cukup. Mereka sudah lebih dari cukup.

Perlahan, kaki Ino justru melangkah menjauh. Ia menuruni beranda hingga sepatunya kini beradu dengan rerumputan. Ia berjalan begitu tenangnya, seolah saat ini tengah tak ada keributan apa pun di kediaman mewah ini.

Setelah cukup memisahkan diri dari bangunan, Ino berhenti. Ia sedikit memaksa diri untuk melihat ke arah Tim Taka yang sudah membekuk bawahan sang penjual obat yang sempat memberikan perlawanan sengit. Saat itu, keempat anggota Tim Taka tengah berdiskusi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk para penjahat yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Bukan diskusi yang menegangkan, sebaliknya, ada kesan santai di sana. Tawa—yang Ino tak perhatikan baik-baik karena apa.

Tangan Ino bergerak dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena takut, juga bukan karena malam itu terasa dingin dengan pakaian serbaminim yang tengah dikenakannya.

Ada satu pemandangan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tak ada kesempatan untuk itu.

Membantu Sasuke, huh? Sasuke tak membutuhkan bantuan Ino, bukan? Ino hanya terlalu sombong—merasa terlalu spesial.

Empat orang dalam satu tim itu terlihat begitu dekat. Sasuke pun tak terlihat canggung. Tentu saja! Apa yang Ino pikirkan? Meskipun Ino mungkin sudah mengenal Sasuke lebih lama, tapi Tim Taka-lah yang mungkin lebih lama bersama Sasuke. Tentunya … mereka akan selalu bisa membantu Sasuke di saat laki-laki itu membutuhkannya. Ya, tentu saja! Mereka yang selalu bisa ada di sampingnya, _bersamanya_ ….

Pengamatan Ino terhenti tatkala matanya beradu pandang dengan Sasuke tanpa ia kehendaki. Ino terkejut, tapi ia tak lantas membuang maka. Sebaliknya, ia memberi satu senyuman terbaiknya lalu dengan suara keras dan tangan terangkat, ia berkata,

"Benda pusaka yang dicuri itu ada di kamar ketuanya—kalian bisa cek tempat tersembunyi yang ada di bawah ranjang. Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian, ya? Aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha dan menulis laporan."

Ino tak menunggu jawaban. Saat itu yang ada di benaknya adalah segera menjauh dari sana. Sebelum emosinya membuncah.

Ino sudah tak selalu bisa menjadi perempuan yang jujur dengan perasaannya seperti ketika ia masih anak-anak. Dia sering berdalih, untuk menjadi orang dewasa yang baik, menjadi _kunoichi_ yang baik, ada perasaan-perasaan yang harus disembunyikan. Bukan untuk menjadi sosok yang lain, tapi agar orang tak semudah itu mempermainkanmu.

Ya, bukan berarti Sasuke akan mempermainkannya, sih. Ino tahu Sasuke orang yang seperti apa.

Karena itulah, harusnya juga Ino sudah bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya pergi dari situ dengan mudah. Meski Ino sudah mempercepat langkahnya, toh tangan Sasuke masih mampu menggapai lengannya dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan? Pergi begitu saja …."

Ino tak menunjukkan bahwa ia hendak menghindari Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Ia bahkan tetap menanggapi Sasuke dengan sebegitu tenangnya—seperti saat pertemuan mereka di kamar sang penjual obat sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" ulangnya sambil tertawa. "Karena aku sudah tak ada urusan di sini, lebih baik aku pulang. Lagian, tugasku sebenarnya hanyalah mencari informasi. Sejak awal, menyelesaikan kasus pencurian ini adalah tugasmu, 'kan?" jelas Ino kemudian sembari menunjuk Sasuke. _Sampai kau tak bisa datang di hari yang sudah kaujanjikan_ , imbuhnya dalam hati.

Ino bisa melihat alis Sasuke yang tampak mengernyit. Secara perlahan, Ino melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari lengannya. Kini ia pun kebingungan—untuk jujur atau membiarkan semuanya berakhir tanpa penjelasan.

"Aku sudah ingin bertanya sejak tadi."

"Hm?"

"Kau … marah? Karena aku belum bisa mengunjungimu sesuai janji?" tebak Sasuke sebelum Ino sempat memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ah—kau bisa peka juga rupanya?" jawab Ino kemudian sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aku—ma—"

Sekonyong-konyong, Ino menggelengkan kepala. Memutus ucapan Sasuke.

"Tapi kita sudah bukan anak-anak. Kita sama-sama tahu tugas kita sebagai _shinobi_." Ino kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah lain. "Kau memang belum menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci, tapi aku kurang lebih sudah bisa menduga. Ini adalah tugasmu, _misimu_. Dan kita juga sama-sama tahu, misi jauh lebih penting dibanding masalah pribadi. Atau setidaknya … inilah _dunia_ kita."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Tampaknya kali ini tak bisa menerka, apa yang ada di balik pikiran Ino saat ia melihat anggota Tim Taka yang lain dan para penjahat yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Atau ada sesuatu di rumah mewah tersebut? Di taman? Atau ia salah menangkap arah pandang Ino?

"Ino—"

"Yang sedikit menggangguku," sela Ino kemudian. Ia tak langsung melanjutkan. Sesaat ia menghela napas. Lalu dengan pandangan yang terkunci dengan mata kelam Sasuke, ia pun melanjutkan,

"Aku mungkin hanya iri pada mereka yang bisa melihatmu—bersamamu setiap saat. Sementara aku … tidak."

 _Tidak bisa._

 _Jarak yang ada di antara kita ini … menyakitkan bukan?_

 _Sampai kapan …._

Tidak, Ino tak bisa mengatakan semua isi hatinya—kegundahannya. Ia menelan kembali segala yang hampir tumpah.

 _Haaah …._

Bagaimana Orihime dan Hikoboshi bisa bertahan? Hanya bertemu satu kali dalam setahun?

Tak adakah sedikit pun kecurigaan dan kecemasan? Kalau-kalau hati sang kekasih perlahan berpaling ….

Bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat merespons, Ino mendadak tertawa. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan yang ringan.

"Sasuke, kau pun sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri." Ino perlahan berjalan mendekat. Lalu ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke memberikan satu kecupan di pipi sang laki-laki.

"Toh kau masih seorang laki-laki yang bebas."

Ino mengangguk. Ia kemudian melangkah mundur. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kali ini Sasuke akan kembali mencegahnya.

"Jangan lupa, benda curian itu ada di kamar tempat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali. Tolong diselesaikan, ya! Aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti …."

Membebaskan Sasuke dengan cara ini, ya ….

Mungkinkah ini jalan yang terbaik?

Tidak. Tentu mereka perlu membicarakannya panjang lebar nanti.

Tidak sekarang.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah mampir di salah satu losmen untuk mengambil baju ganti, Ino sama sekali tak berhenti hingga ia bisa mencapai Konoha dini hari—bahkan belum ada tanda-tanda matahari akan segera terbit. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya di gedung Hokage sebelum ia bergesa pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ino segera masuk ke dalam _ofuro_. Lalu, ketika dirasa tubuhnya sudah mulai rileks, Ino menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya dan memilih untuk menyeduh susu hangat. Ia akan tidur panjang setelah ini. Ia lelah—mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia ingin sejenak melarikan diri.

Pertemuan dengan Sasuke telah membuatnya goyah. Apa ia bodoh dengan memilih untuk terburu-buru pulang? Padahal kenyataannya ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama laki-laki itu. Tapi, jika ia tak mengambil sikap, kejadian sama bisa terulang lagi di masa depan. Terus dan menerus.

 _Sampai kapan, ya?_ batin Ino bersuara tatkala punggungnya sudah menyentuh ranjang yang empuk. _Kapan kami akan benar-benar bisa bersama?_

Mata Ino perlahan terpejam. Imajinasinya mulai bekerja. Menariknya perlahan ke dunia yang nyata sekaligus abstrak. Ada orang-orang yang ia kenal di dunia itu. Bertingkah begitu normal di saat itu. Ada tawa, ada perasaan bahagia, lalu berganti menjadi ketakutan. Tak lama semua berubah lagi. Berpindah sebegitu cepatnya dalam suatu kewajaran yang tak tergambarkan.

Namun, satu yang Ino ingat. Genggaman tangan Sasuke itu terasa nyata. Tangan kanan? Tangan kiri? Ino tak bisa memedulikan hal remeh. Ah—bukankah Sasuke kehilangan satu lengannya? Jika ia memiliki dua tangan seperti itu … berarti semua ini … hanya mimpi?

Hangatnya tangan itu—tangan yang berkali-kali coba Ino tepiskan. Namun, Sasuke dalam mimpinya tak ragu mempertahankan. Di depan semua teman-teman yang mengenal mereka. Genggaman itu begitu eratnya—membuat jantung Ino berdetak dengan tidak nyaman. Mereka akan berkencan, berdua saja.

Tidak. Semua menjadi tidak jelas. Di mana kafenya? Di mana tamannya? Di mana mereka akan memadu kasih berdua?

Tidak. Ino belum ingin terbangun. Ia masih ingin melanjutkan kisah indah itu—meski hanya dalam mimpi.

Tidak. Jangan pisahkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Tidak—Ino tak bisa mencegah matanya yang membuka. Semua kebahagiaan itu menguap. Setetes air mata lolos.

Tapi tunggu—kenapa ia masih merasakan satu genggaman erat di tangannya? Genggaman yang seakan tak ingin melepas tangannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, sekuat apa pun Ino berusaha menarik tangannya.

Kepala Ino menoleh. Di sampingnya, terduduk di sebuah kursi, ada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang lain.

Dan Sasuke yang itu, yang menggenggam tangan Ino selama tidur. (Sementara, laki-laki itu pun tengah memejamkan matanya).

Mata Ino sedikit memicing saat ia merasakan cahaya matahari menyentil wajahnya. Di luar tampak sudah begitu terang—bahkan korden pun tak cukup untuk membuatnya buta akan situasi luar. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Sudah siangkah?

Sebentar. Ada yang lebih penting. Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini? Di kamarnya, menggenggam tangannya?

Ino sudah hendak mengubah posisi. Mulutnya nyaris menyuarakan nama Sasuke saat tiba-tiba, kedua mata Sasuke terbuka. Laki-laki itu pun segera menoleh pada Ino.

"Aku membuatmu terbangun?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dalam—menggelitik indra pendengaran Ino sedemikian rupa.

Apa ini kelanjutan mimpinya?

Ino belum sempat berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk—masih dengan tangan yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Lalu, begitu Ino sudah duduk, Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Aku masuk ke sini atas izin ibumu."

 _Ibu?!_ pekik Ino dalam hati.

"Awalnya ayahmu melarang. Tapi yah—"

"Ah, bisa kita lewat bagian itu?" sela Ino cepat begitu akhirnya ia berhasil membuka mulut. Ia bukan tidak bisa menduga apa yang terjadi selama ia tertidur lelap. Ia sangat mengenal orang tuanya. Ia pun mengenal Sasuke. Bukan hal itu yang perlu dijelaskan.

"Maksudku," ujar Ino lagi dengan mata yang kini menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa aku sudah tak boleh bertemu denganmu?"

"Bukan itu, tapi …." Ino memalingkan wajah sekali ini.

"Kau masih marah."

"Aku nggak marah," jawab Ino perlahan.

"Apa aku boleh menjelaskan soal misi dadakan yang kuterima?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Hokage. Salah satu anggota karavan yang merasa pencurian ini tidak baik, berusaha dilenyapkan oleh mereka. Ternyata ia tidak sampai mati dan dia yang meminta tolong pada kalian yang saat itu tak sengaja ditemuinya ketika ia sekarat setelah terjatuh dari jurang."

Dari sudut matanya, Ino bisa melihat anggukan kepala Sasuke. Ia pun menambahkan,

"Makanya, sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku sudah tahu pentingnya misi. Dan bahwa kau tak akan selalu bisa menepati janjimu padaku. Bahwa kau—"

"Ino."

"Apa?"

Saat Ino menolehkan kepala, saat itulah Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia langsung menyambar bibir Ino—memberikannya satu kecupan yang membuat Ino terdiam dengan mata membelalak.

Begitu sentuhan ringan di bibir itu terlepas, Sasuke akhirnya berkata,

"Bagiku, kau sangat berharga. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Aku …."

"Aku tak pernah ada pikiran untuk meninggalkan ataupun berpisah denganmu, sebaliknya …."

Sasuke membiarkan kata-katanya tergantung di sana. Ino sendiri hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf soal aku tak bisa datang tepat waktu untuk menemuimu. Namun, itu bukan karena aku tak memikirkanmu. Dan—bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?"

Ino masih tak berniat menyela. Sejujurnya, perhatiannya mulai teralihkan pada hal lain. Pada tangannya yang belum dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang bisa ia rasakan di sana.

"Selama ini kita memang sulit untuk bertemu karena aku harus berpindah-pindah tempat untuk menjalani hukumanku. Aku … sudah membuatmu merasakan kecemasan yang tak perlu, ya?"

Ino menundukkan kepala. Saat itulah, Sasuke kembali mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup dahi Ino. Wajah Ino pun seketika menghangat—sebagaimana hatinya.

Ini bukan mimpi. Meski Ino masih merasa janggal dengan Sasuke yang bisa berbicara begitu banyak saat ini; seolah ada yang sedang disembunyikan laki-laki itu—seolah Sasuke sedang menutupi kegugupannya sendiri.

"Tapi …."

Sasuke perlahan melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Ino.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada Hokage dan ia setuju untuk membiarkanku tinggal di sini sekali lagi."

Mata biru kehijauan Ino terbelalak saat ia bisa melihat tangannya kembali. Sesuatu melingkari jari manisnya.

Ino spontan mengangkat tangan. Tak ada yang berbicara saat itu. Ino masih begitu terperangah dengan cincin yang ada di sana. Sejak kapan?

Dari sela jarinya, ia kini kembali bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya. Wajah laki-lakinya itu menyorotkan senyum teduh—dengan sedikit rona kemerahan yang oh— _sangat tidak Sasuke!_

Apa Ino masih bermimpi? Tidak, tidak! Sekali lagi, ini nyata!

Perlahan, dengan satu-satunya tangan yang ia punyai, Sasuke kembali merengkuh tangan Ino. Ia memegangnya dengan membiarkan telapak tangan Ino di atas.

Kedua matanya mengunci tatapan Ino. Ino tak bisa berpaling. Tak bisa lari lagi.

Sekali ini, semua akan menjadi lebih jelas. Tak ada lagi hubungan yang samar.

"Yamanaka Ino … menikahlah denganku!"

Wajah Ino memerah begitu hebat. Ia bahkan sampai tak bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Lalu … _bantu aku_ untuk membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha sebagaimana janjimu dulu!"

Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, ini hanyalah langkah awal dari kebersamaan menuju keabadian di antara keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ *****END*****_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kalau boleh sedikit cuap-cuap, aku berasa agak kagok bikin sekuel. Entah, kayak nggak terbiasa aja bikin sekuel. Makanya pengerjaannya juga jadi lama. Haha. I can't say that I'm really satisfied with how it turns out, tapi saya cukup bangga karena bisa nyelesein pengerjaan sekuel ini.

Semoga hasilnya nggak terlalu mengecewakan dan bisa mengobati kerinduan teman-teman yang pernah dan memfavoritkan Back to Beginning, ya~! Untuk pembaca baru, semoga tetap bisa mengikuti. **Dan kayak biasa, yang baik dari fanfiksi ini boleh diikuti, yang buruknya, anggap sebagai hiburan belaka, ya~** Ehehe.

 _Without further ado, please let me know your opinion about this fanfiction~ I would really appreciate it if you leave me a review about this fict, whatever you are thinking, instead of just reading in silent~_ XD

Pssst, di bawah ada sedikit _omake_ , yah!

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

* * *

 _ *****OMAKE*****_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Berapa anak yang kau mau, eh? Dua? Tiga? Sepuluh?"

"Hei …."

Saat itu, korden masih dalam keadaan tertutup meski matahari sudah tampak begitu menyengat di luaran sana. Rumah Ino pun terdengar begitu hening dan begitu Ino memastikan bahwa kedua orang tuanya memang sudah tak ada di rumah, ia pun kembali menutup pintu kamar.

Di saat Sasuke lengah karena masih menerka apa yang hendak Ino lakukan sebenarnya, perempuan itu langsung menerjangnya—membuat Sasuke berbaring sementara sang perempuan berada di atasnya.

Ino menyelipkan jemari tangan kanannya ke jemari Sasuke. Rambut panjangnya yang masih acak-acakan semenjak ia bangun tadi, masih ia biarkan terurai begitu saja. Saat Ino menundukkan kepala, helaian rambut pirang yang masih menguarkan wangi bebungaan itu berjatuhan menggelitik wajah dan leher Sasuke.

"Kau serius, Ino?"

Ino tersenyum nakal dan kemudian memberikan Sasuke satu ciuman panjang—berisi limpahan hasrat yang sudah sedemikian lama terpendam. Mereka bisa bersama. Sekarang, saat ini. Tidak. Tepatnya, mulai saat ini. Mungkin ada saat-saat ketika keduanya harus dipisahkan oleh misi, tapi sejak saat ini, waktu kebersamaan mereka akan jauh lebih banyak ketimbang sebelumnya. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat dada Ino terasa penuh.

Beberapa saat dan akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menghentikan ciuman tersebut sejenak. Keduanya tak bisa melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku serius … lebih dari yang bisa kaupikirkan," jawab Ino kemudian. Tangannya yang bebas kini mulai mengelus leher dan kemudian bergerak ringan ke dada sang lelaki. " _Nee_ … bukankah kau yang meminta bantuanku tadi, hm? Kau tidak bermaksud menarik kembali kata-katamu, 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Sesungguhnya, ia tak berpikiran bahwa semuanya harus dilakukan secepat ini. Ia pikir, ada langkah dan prosedur yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu. Namun, kalau wanitanya sudah bersabda …. Lagi pula, ini bukan hal buruk, 'kan?

Tak butuh waktu begitu lama, sebuah seringaian pun muncul di wajah sang Uchiha.

"Heh. Baiklah. Kali ini akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya dengan caramu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ *****REAL END*****_


End file.
